


Jackie

by p0lt3rpup



Series: My Comort Ships [8]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based off of a cosplay, Based off of a nertalert video, Based on a Conan Gray Song, Bisexual Eric Forman, Bisexual Male Character, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Heather by Conan Gray, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, Inspired by That '70s Show, Lowercase, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not short but also not long, Possessive Eric, Steven Hyde is a softie, Steven Hyde loves Eric Forman and Eric Forman loves Steven Hyde, This came to me while high, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0lt3rpup/pseuds/p0lt3rpup
Summary: Based not not only by Heather by Conan Gray but also a Tiktok by cosplayer nertalert (WHOM I LOVE PLEASE GIVE HIM LOVE! HE DESERVES IT HE'S REALLY COOL AND SWEET AND AGH)--"why would you ever kiss me? "eric not now-" "no hyde, look at me! i'm not even half as pretty,"
Relationships: Eric Forman/Steven Hyde, Fez/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Series: My Comort Ships [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Jackie

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o

december 3rd-hyde was sat on erics bed, eric working on his history paper due on monday while steven read whatever he found on the others floor. a knock was heard on the door "boys! laundry day," and kitty let herself in, taking the two hampers that were in the room. and she left with that, silence came back into the room. eric soon dropped his pencil and reached down to the left side of his bed, closest to stevens cot.and picked up the grey sweater that he found there, steven looked up ar eric, back at his book, the back at eric, "is that my sweater forman?". eric looked back at steven-"uh yeah it is, got a problem with that". Hyde raised his eyebrows,"no it good on yiu, better on you then me". a light blush coaxed erics cheeks.  
——  
It’s been two weeks since Hyde cupped Eric’s fade and lightly kissed him. it’s been two weeks since Eric kissed back. It’s been two weeks since Hyde and Jackie had a label on whatever was going on between them. It’s been two weeks since fez came in h, holding Kelsos hand and saying that they wanted to throw a party, and yet it’s only been five minutes in Eric’s basement with party music going off around them. Eric had been wanting to talk to Hyde about what happened, so here he was. Sitting on the couch and staring at Jackie and Hyde in a corner. Donna came over, “Eric there’s a party going on around you and you can’t stop starting at Jackie and Hyde,” Eric mumbled something under his breath. He didn’t pay Donna any mind, she kept saying things but Eric wasn’t listening; he was waiting. Waiting for Jackie to move away from him. And she did, Eric stood up quickly. He could hear Donna ask where he was going. He finally met Hyde, “Forman,” he was cut off by Eric grabbing his wrist and whisper yelling “why would you ever kiss me”, “Eric, not now-“ “No Hyde look at a me! I’m not even half as pretty,” Eric let go off Hyde’s wrist and turned around to where Jackie was. The same grey sweater that guy wore on December 3rd was tied loosely on her waist; he turned back to Steven, who’s face was turned toward the wall next to him. “You gave her your sweater,” you could hear the heartbreak in Eric’s voice. “It’s just polyester” Hyde mumbled “Yeah but you like her better”, “wish I were Jackie”. Eric left through the basement door. Hyde was about to go after him, “fuck” he said quietly. Jackie returned to his side, tried handing him a beer but he wouldn’t take it. Instead he lightly pulled on the sweater around her waist: she gave him a look before he was off. Steven opened the door and quickly looked around the backyard until noticing the soft closing of a car door. Of course, the vista cruiser. Steven made the way over to the car, and slowly opened the door before entering, “not now Donna” Eric said, voice breaking,”it’s not Donna” Hyde softly said. God he wanted to hold him, he wanted to tell him how much he wanted to just love him, but he couldn’t. “Get out of my car,” Eric’s voice was firm all of a sudden, “I just want to talk,” “you’ve got ten minutes”. Hyde took off his sunglasses and tried to get Eric to look towards him, he wouldn’t budge. I don’t know why I kissed you. I wanted to. I want to. So bad. Eric will you please look at me” there’s tears spilling out of his eyes now too. They locked eyes, “Why Steven? Why are you here and not in there with Jackie, with her in your sweater.” “God Eric, I’m here with you because there’s no where else I would rather be seated. I would rather spend time with you then any other girl” Eric noticed the sweater and reached for it, lightly brushing Stevens hand in the process. “I’m sorry” Eric said, “why? Eric no, stop. It’s my fault not yours. I’ll go in there and break up with her, I’ll come back and I’ll be yours only yours. That’s all I want”. Eric chuckled slightly “Jesus when did you get all sappy”, Hyde pulled Eric’s hand into his own. “Ever since I decided that I-“ he could’ve say it. “I know Steven, me too”.

**Author's Note:**

> TIKTOK-https://vm.tiktok.com/J8jecEX/


End file.
